


Short story: Alistair and Brosca

by LokisGhost



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Tent scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGhost/pseuds/LokisGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Brosca and Alistair Theirin, the last Grey Wardens in Fereldan, have a romantic moment in Al's tent..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short story: Alistair and Brosca

**Author's Note:**

> This may become longer, but at the moment is just a small scene from my head involving my first Warden, Ren.

Two bodies cuddle under the blankets, the woman's ashy skin and white hair contrasting with her lover's lighter skin and blonde hair even in the dark of his tent. "I never knew that you were a good cook!" Alistair kisses Ren on the shoulder and she chuckles before replying, "Of course not, I've never told anyone..."   
Alistair's look of confusion makes Ren laugh again, though she does venture to explain. "I have enough to deal with keeping Ohgren and Zevran in line, helping everyone else in camp, anyone that stumbles into trouble on the road.. Do I have to cook for everyone too?" Alistair smiles, kissing her again, "It'll be our secret then, Love, but you have to make me something suitably dwarven sometime. Deal?" Ren grins mischievously and leans back against Alistair's chest, ensuring he cannot see her expression as she begins to tease him. "Oh, sure! We just need some rat, a couple of nugs, and a bit of Dwarven ale... You know, the stuff you tried when we went to Orzimmar?"   
Alistair wasn't fooled for a second and grins as he tickles her side. Ren curls up, giggling and trying to cover her sides. That she would never let her guard down outside of the camp like this made Alistair happy, and feel a bit protective. "I was sick as a dog after drinking that!" Alistair huffed, as they tussled.  
Not for the first time, the thought crosses his mind that as bad as he always considered his life, that she might have had it worse. He’d seen the shack she had lived in when they visited her home to gain the cooperation of the Dwarven leaders, and was shocked at some of the practices that her people took for granted. 'Noble-hunters' indeed!  
Ren mistook his faint reddening in embarrassment at his thoughts for arousal but provided an adequate distraction in his opinion, and nothing more was said for a while.  
"OH! I almost forgot!" Ren sits up, both lovers shivering as the colder air hits them, grabbing her rucksack and pulling it closer. Alistair straightens the blankets to help regain the lost warmth. Pulling some papers from a pocket, Ren hands them to Alistair with a slightly sheepish air. "I found these, when we went back to Ostagar, they were near the place where the King's tent had been pitched.  
I thought maybe they would be of use somewhere down the road...” She looks down and away as she mutters, "But I can't be sure...”  
Alistair drops the papers to his lap and hugs her close, "I can teach you to read, if you want to learn." When Ren didn't respond, Alistair put his hand to her chin, turning her face to his and kissing her.   
Ren smiles as they break their kiss, leaning forehead to forehead.   
"I… think I'd like that. Very much."


End file.
